


The Proposal

by cat_scratch_club



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Wedding, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_scratch_club/pseuds/cat_scratch_club
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Established Relationship) Sherlock has a proposition for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

Sherlock paced across the floor of the flat, running his fingers absentmindedly through his unruly black curls. He had been doing this for a solid two hours, and after the first few minutes of it, John had decided to ignore it. Sherlock mentioned something about “surveying his mind-palace” and John knew better than to interrupt Sherlock while he was thinking. The strange part, however, was that currently the consulting detective wasn't working on a case. While John recognized that Sherlock's actions were strange, they usually had a purpose. Sherlock seemed to be, for lack of a better word, nervous about something. 

“Sherlock, what are you doing?” John finally implored. “Sit down. You're making me anxious.”

“I'm thinking, John,” Sherlock muttered carelessly, waving his hand at the doctor. “Hush, now. You're disturbing my thought processes.”

“What could you possibly need to think about for so long, Sherlock? It's getting late. Just come to bed with me, all right?” John frowned. Sherlock didn't like to sleep with John while they were working a case, and John wanted to utilize this opportunity. It could be his last for weeks.

Sherlock turned to face him, sitting down on the couch. “I...I can't, John. I need to think.” He looked unsure, his eyebrow crooked.

“What are you thinking about, Sher?” John prompted, leaning back. 

“About...About....I...” Sherlock's voice trailed off. John cocked his head. It was unusual for Sherlock to be so reluctant to speak. Usually, if he had an idea, he would prattle on about it. “I want to...ask you something, John.”

“Shoot,” John said. 

“Iwanttomarryyou” Sherlock said quickly, pressing his lips together tightly. 

John was taken aback. “You're...proposing to me?” he asked, trying not to laugh. “Sherlock Holmes, the world's greatest detective, asking for my hand in marriage?”

Sherlock looked offended. “Very well. It was silly for me to have asked. We'll just put the whole event behind us, then, yes?” he said briskly.

John shook his head quickly. “No, no! Of course not! You misunderstood! Nothing would make me happier than to marry you, Sherlock,” John reassured him, moving over on the couch. “I was just surprised. You don't seem like...the marriage type. I wouldn't want to confine you.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “We're flatmates anyway, and we share everything. It would be only logical to have a legal marital arrangement. Really, John, it wouldn't change anything.”

John leaned over, resting his head on Sherlock's chest. “You know that isn't true,” he breathed. “Marriage is about love as much as it is about anything else.”  
Sherlock hesitated for a moment. “I suppose you could look at it that way,” he conceded.

John smiled despite himself. “I love you, Sherlock,” he said contentedly, softly rubbing his hand against Sherlock's. “Imagine you and me in a proper marriage. D'you reckon Mycroft'll come to the wedding?”

Sherlock snorted. “I imagine he'll bring half the British Army with him.”

John chuckled, then looked up at his lover. “Sherlock, I can't wait to marry you.”

Sherlock blushed. “Really?”

John nodded, brushing his lips against Sherlock's cheek. “Really.”

The corners of Sherlock's lips turned upwards. “Of course, we'll have to have someone plan the reception...perhaps Molly...”

John raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” he smiled. Planning a wedding with Sherlock would be the greatest endeavor he had ever taken on, but it was worth it. Sherlock was a piece of work, but he was John's piece of work.


End file.
